A Voice of Sanity
by FLASOK
Summary: “It’s the Avatar’s job to give people hope. And right now, it’s time for me to give hope to the person that needs it most right now.” Aang decides to bring a voice of sanity back to the person that needs it most in the world. Very dark, but good. R


**A/N- Hey guys. I'm sick today. BLARG. 9__9 But I HAD to post this. I just HAD to. That's how much I like this story. **

**So anyway, this is a few weeks or maybe a month (and a week LOLZ) after the war and Aang feels he needs to bring hope to one person in particular. I'm not saying who. 'Because I'm evil and suspenseful like that. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Anyway, part of the reason I wrote this story is to display the side of Aang that MOSTLY (I said mostly, don't eat me) the Zutarians forget. A lot, NOT ALL, forget that Aang can be this awesomely tough, super wise kid. So, hopefully, people will remember from now on. See, if you want people to like your fanfictions, you have to capture your character, though most of you know that. It's more of a matter of getting into character. Once you get the hang of it, it's easy! 8D**

**Alright, you're probably tired of my ranting, so I'll get on with the story. Oh, and sorry to disappoint the Kataangers, but there is NO Kataang in this story whatsoever. Sorry. I love it as much as you do, but I'm trying to expand my boundaries you know? Besides, this is a good read. VERY dark, but a VERY good read. R&R PLZUMS!! Or I'll…erm…cough on you? LOL Enjoy!**

Voice of Sanity 

"Are you out of your MIND?!" Zuko exclaimed, waving his arms frantically at the Avatar who remained unfazed, expecting this reaction from the young Fire Lord. Aang waited for Zuko to calm down a little before responding.

"I need to do this Zuko." he said firmly. Zuko gaped at the airbender with disbelief. He wanted to knock some sense into the kid, to tell him he was making a huge mistake, but by the way Aang was looking at him, he doubted he'd have much success with it. That didn't stop him from continuing his argument though.

"No, Aang. You don't have to do this! You have NO IDEA what you're doing!" he protested, but Aang shook his head in disagreement.

"Zuko, you can't stop me." he stated with a look of fierce determination. Zuko stared at him, pleading with his eyes, trying to make him see that what he was about to do was impossible, but Aang wouldn't budge from his decision. Seeing that his attempts were useless, he hung his head with a sigh of defeat having one last thing to say to Aang before he left.

"Aang, she's beyond help. Her soul is broken." he said quietly. Aang was silent for a while, gazing with those shimmering-charcoal eyes at the firebender before him. His intense stare was incinerating and Zuko looked away, unable to hold his gaze any longer. After another long while, Aang spoke with the wise, stubborn tone again.

"It's the Avatar's job to give people hope. And right now, it's time for me to give hope to the person that needs it most right now."

"Aang, you don't know that!" Zuko argued, clenching his hands into fists. The burning stare returned.

"I do know it." Aang replied, and then turned to depart, leaving Zuko in the courtyard of the Fire Palace, shaking his head doubtfully as he watched his friend leave.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Aang arrived at his destination by dawn the next morning. Appa had decided to stay outside the volcano where the Boiling Rock lay because of the searing steam that radiated from the middle, so it took Aang a few extra efforts to get inside.

Getting past the guards in the prison was no problem because of his status. Many of them were surprised to see the Avatar visiting the highest security prison in the Fire Nation, but no one dared to question why he was there. In effect, Aang quickly made his way to the high security cell in the back of the prison structure without any interruptions.

"Halt!" the guard protecting the door leading inside cried upon seeing Aang, but when he realized whom he was speaking to, he quickly dropped to his knees in respect.

"Avatar Aang! What is it you require? I would be honored to be at your service." he said from the floor. Aang motioned for him to stand up and the guard quickly obeyed the command without hesitation.

"I need to get into that cell." Aang told him calmly. The guard seemed taken aback by the order, but obliged, holding the door open for Aang to enter. Aang stepped through the threshold and shivered when a blast of cold air struck the front of his body, rushing right through his robes to attack his skin. He ignored it however and continued to head towards the back of the prison cell where a barred cage sat. There were two guards standing by it and quickly stepped up to stop Aang from coming any closer.

"Step aside. I need to see her." he ordered. They didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Avatar Aang, but we must prevent anyone from getting too close." one of the guards notified him apologetically.

"I've mastered the four elements and this cooler prevents her from bending, not to mention her hands are chained. Please leave us in peace." he commanded softly. The guards looked at each other, nodded once and left the cell. As Aang approached the barred cage, he heard the door slam shut behind him leaving nothing but the sound of his footsteps and the rush of cold air to be heard. He cautiously made the final steps needed to reach the cage and sat cross-legged outside it. A soft hiss came from a dark corner in the back when its owner noticed his presence.

"_Avatar_." came a harsh whisper that sent shivers down Aang's spine, but he didn't dare show it disturbed him, instead, he remained silent. The speaker emerged into the dim light, her amber eyes flashing menacingly at the sight of him. She looked unraveled with her black hair hanging freely around her face which was smudged and scratched and her red prison clothes wrinkled and disheveled.

"Why are you here?" she growled at him, crouching in a predatory stance, looking as if she was about to attack him.

"I want to help you, Azula." he replied calmly, his expression never changing. She laughed an insane cackle that echoed through the room, ringing in his eardrums. It was a horrible sound.

"Help? I don't need you Avatar." she said through gritted teeth.

"I think you do. I want to help you heal." he replied. Azula hissed at him again, white clouds of her breath escaping through her teeth making her look not unlike a fierce dragon.

"I don't need to be healed." she snapped, turning away from him exposing her chaffing wrists bound by chains behind her. Aang gazed at her back with dolefulness.

"Don't you see what you've become?" he asked her, a deep sadness in his voice. At this, Azula whipped around to face him again, chains clanking loudly as they contorted with her movements.

"You lie!" she spat, flame dancing in her eyes. "I am Princess Azula of the Fire Nation! Loyal daughter to Ozai! Firebending prodigy! Destined to rule the world with a reign of terror!" she screamed at him. Aang shook his head sadly, never taking his eyes off her.

"That's not who you are." he murmured. Azula lunged, chains rattling behind her as she struggled.

"Yes it is you idiot! What would you know anything about my life? I know exactly who I am." she seethed, then a malicious smile curled on her lips and she continued, this time with a venomously soft tone. "And who are you? A little boy who is the last of his nation." Then she laughed again, the sound plaguing Aang's ears, burning into his mind permanently. Suddenly, she was right in front of him, her amber eyes alight with malice.

"Do you want to know how they died Avatar?" she asked, her breath starting to quicken, now coming in shallow breaths. "They ran and screamed in terror as great grandfather Sozin's army burned them to crisps like the weaklings they were!" she shrieked. Her words tore horribly at his insides, clawing out fresh pain for the loss of his nation, but he kept his control, knowing it was important for him to do so. Azula didn't seem to be finished however, for she continued.

"And you're weak too. Just like the rest of your people." she hissed. Ozai's voice repeated 'just like the rest of your people' in his head. Aang took a deep, steadying breath before replying.

"You're wrong." he said, keeping his voice even. Azula cackled loudly, the terrible noise reverberating in his ears. Aang went on.

"I'm not weak. And that's why I'm here trying to help you find yourself again." he said with confidence. Azula became angry with him once more and glared death into his face.

"Fool! I've already told you who I am!" she spat, struggling against the chains that bound her.

"No. You've told me who people have forced you to be. Tell me who the real you is." he ordered firmly. Azula growled, baring her teeth threateningly at the Avatar.

"Tell me, Azula." he repeated, a little louder this time. Azula's eyes darted quickly from side to side, trying to come up with the right thing to respond with.

"I am…Princess Azula…"she began, but Aang interrupted.

"No. Tell me who YOU are." he commanded. Azula let out a short, strangled yell of frustration at the airbender, not sure of what to tell him, unsure of what answer he was looking for.

"Tell me!" he demanded. He was on his hands and knees now. Azula struggled harder against her chains, her tangled black hair flying wildly around her, unable to give a response. Determined, Aang jumped to his feet and took hold of the bars in front of him.

"Tell me NOW!" he yelled, but there was no anger or impatience behind it, only a motivation to break through to the thrashing Azula. Then she stopped moving all together and just screamed. The noise was deafening as it bounced off the walls of the cell committing murder on Aang's ears. Then she crumpled to the ground.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't know." she whimpered over and over again. Aang stared at her collapsed, shaking form, breathing hard from the ordeal. Azula's head rolled back to meet his eyes, her cheeks streaked with the paths of tears, but remained silent, just staring blankly at him. There was a long silence.

"Listen, Azula. You were the weak one before. But you can change all that if you find the strength to find who people crushed to stamp in their own version of you." Aang told her before he turned and headed for the door.

"Wait!" she cried from behind him and he turned again. Tears were flowing freely down her face, her chest heaving with sobs.

"P-please…" she whimpered. Grey met amber for a second that lasted forever and in it, he saw the pain and confusion in her eyes, the silent question for him to stay and show her the way out of this madness.

"I can't tell you who you are. That's something you need to find on your own. But you're going to get help. You don't have to go through it alone." he said sincerely to her. He even flashed a small smile to her to try and console her a little.

"Will you help me?" she asked, her voice cracking with sobs. Aang turned away.

"No. That's not my place." he replied quietly. Then he left, listening to Azula's broken sobs echo in the prison chamber until the heavy steel door was slammed shut, closing off all sound within.

**A/N- OH MAH GAWSH. That took so long! GAH! But it's done. As you could tell, it's MUCH, MUCH darker than what I usually do, but I still LOVE this piece. I know it doesn't have all that fluff that everyone loves, but hey, not all good stories have to have fluff amiright?**

**BTW, Aang=voice of sanity. Just letting you know. And this isn't intended to be an Azulaang romance. But you Azulaang shippers can bend it that way if you want. My story is flexible to your preference. **

**Anyway, I'd really like some reviews PLZ. Did I do well? HUH? HUH?! **


End file.
